These Memories
by svtAlien
Summary: Jihoon punya banyak sekali kenangan bersama Soonyoung. Dari tahap dimana Soonyoung bukan siapa-siapa baginya, hingga tahap dimana Soonyoung dapat membuatnya kacau seperti ini. [Chaptered] Kwon Soonyoung. Lee Jihoon. SoonHoon/HoZi.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, etc.

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

 _._

 _Kau seharusnya tidak membuat janji yang tidak dapat kau tepati, Kwon Soonyoung._

.

.

Jihoon masih ingat awal mereka bertemu. Saat itu mereka berdua masih kelas sebelas. Klub _dance_ memutar lagu terlalu keras hingga klub musik yang berada tepat di sebelah klub _dance_ merasa terganggu. Dengan kesal, Jihoon masuk ke dalam ruang klub _dance_ setelah mengetuk pintunya berapa kali.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Soonyoung yang sedang menari. Mengesankan.

"…"

Jihoon diam. Ia yang awalnya sudah siap untuk memprotes ketua klub tersebut langsung terdiam ketika melihat pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya. Bahkan hingga Soonyoung menghampirinya, Jihoon masih dalam keadaan _blank_.

"Jihoon-ssi?"

Sadar. Jihoon mendongak untuk melihat wajah yang lebih tinggi.

"Ada hal yang bisa kubantu, Jihoon-ssi? Eh, namamu Jihoon kan?"

"Ya, namaku Jihoon. Bisakah kalian mengecilkan _volume_ _speaker_ tersebut, err—"

"Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung."

"—Soonyoung-ssi?"

"Baiklah. Karena kau manis, akan kukecilkan _volume_ nya." Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Ma-makasih." Jihoon sedikit merasa malu. Ia lalu beranjak kembali ke ruang musik.

"Aigo~ Manisnya~"

Jihoon tidak pernah lupa dengan perkataan Soonyoung yang—menurut Jihoon—setengah mengejeknya.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua mereka berlangsung di kantin. Jihoon sedang makan siang sendirian kala itu, lalu Soonyoung datang sambil membawa beberapa roti dan sebotol jus jeruk.

"Hai, sendirian saja?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengunyah roti isi dalam mulutnya. Soonyoung juga memilih untuk membuka bungkusan roti melon di tangannya lalu menggigit roti tersebut. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dalam diam.

Diam. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka berdua.

"Jangan menatapku terus, Kwon."

"Aku kan menunggumu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat sendiri kalau aku sedang sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu salahkan mukamu yang sangat manis sehingga enak untuk dipandang."

Jihoon juga ingat ia hampir tersedak saat itu.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung jadi sering sekali bertemu, entah disengaja maupun tidak. Ditambah lagi, klub _dance_ , klub _hip-hop_ dan klub musik akan melakukan kolaborasi saat tampil di festival sekolah, menyebabkan ketiga klub tersebut harus latihan bersama.

"Soonyoung, kau tidak istirahat?" Jihoon duduk di sudut ruang latihan sambil memperhatikan pemuda di depannya yang sedang asik menari.

"Sebentar lagi, Jihoon."

"Tapi kau sudah latihan selama tiga jam _._ " Jihoon meluruskan kakinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Dan kau sering kali terjaga hingga tengah malam untuk menyelesaikan lagumu."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Seokmin."

Jihoon mendengus pelan, "Tapi kau harus istirahat sekarang, Soonyoung. Aku tidak mau kami harus mengganti penggantimu pada hari H."

"Baiklah." Soonyoung mengalah. Ia beranjak ke arah Jihoon, lalu tidur dengan kepalanya yang berada di atas paha Jihoon.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Pahamu enak sekali dijadikan bantal, Jihoon~"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa tidur di situ, Soonyoung.."

"Kan kau yang tadi menyuruhku istirahat."

"Tapi kan.." Jihoon terus menolak, setengah merengek.

"Besok kutraktir di kantin deh."

"Serius? Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Serius. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Jihoonku yang manis?"

Jihoon cuma tersenyum tidak ikhlas saja saat itu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman—entah tulus atau tidak—oleh Soonyoung.

.

.

Esoknya, Jihoon benar-benar ditraktir Soonyoung di kantin.

"Ambilah yang kau mau."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin, asalkan kau berhenti memasang ekspresi bak wanita _matre_ yang menemukan _sugar daddy_ barunya."

"Hehe."

Jihoon mengambil beberapa bungkus kimbap dan roti serta sekotak susu. Selesai Soonyoung membayar, mereka berdua pun menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh Jun, Minghao, Seokmin, dan Jisoo.

"Kami duduk di sini ya, hyung." pinta Soonyoung ke Jisoo yang dibalas anggukan ringan.

Jihoon membuka bungkusan kimbapnya lalu memakan kimbap itu perlahan sambil memperhatikan percakapan antar lima orang yang sedang duduk semeja dengannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Jihoon dan menatapnya. Jihoon yang merasa tiba-tiba ditatap oleh Soonyoung membalas pemuda sipit itu dengan memberikan tatapan 'Apa yang salah denganku'. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mengusap sudut bibir Jihoon dengan jari jempolnya. Sebutir nasi terlihat di jempol Soonyoung. Ia lalu memakannya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau memakannya?" seru Jihoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan tidak kotor."

"Tapi.."

"Aku baru tahu kalian dekat." Ucapan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hem?"

"Aku kaget mengetahui ada orang yang dapat menyentuh Jihoon tanpa dipukul olehnya." ujar Seokmin lagi.

"Ini kan hal biasa. Kenapa Jihoon harus memukulku?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Soonyoung? Jihoon kan seperti kucing betina yang sedang PMS, kau sentuh sedikit di tempat tertentu, ia akan langsung mencakarmu."

"Seokmin, kau mau latihan dengan tenang nanti kan?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuat Seokmin meringis pelan.

"Eh, Hal seperti ini kan wajar." Soonyoung menyentuh ujung bibir Minghao yang duduk di sampingnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu menempelkan jari tersebut ke bibir bagian bawahnya. "Iya kan, Minghao?"

"Eum." ucap Minghao sambil menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

Wajar yah. Mendengar itu, Jihoon merasa hatinya agak sakit. Entah kenapa. Saat itu, ia juga tidak tahu.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Hari itu hujan. Klub musik pulang lebih dulu daripada klub _dance_ dan _hip-hop_. Sayangnya, Jihoon lupa membawa payung, alhasil, hingga Soonyoung telah pulang pun ia masih berdiri di gerbang masuk sekolah dekat loker siswa, meneduhkan dirinya dari hujan.

"Jihoon, kau belum pulang?

"Belum, aku harus ke halte tapi lupa bawa payung."

"Wah, kau juga mau ke halte ya? Mau pergi ke sana bersama?"

"Memangnya kau bawa payung?"

"Tidak."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung lelah, "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau ke halte?"

"Lari. Terobos saja hujan ini."

"Bagaimana jika besok aku sakit dan suaraku jadi tidak bagus?"

"Ah.. Kalau itu.." Soonyoung melepas jas yang ia kenakan, lalu mengangkatnya hingga ke atas kepala Jihoon, "Biarkan aku yang melindungimu!"

Jihoon memandang Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak percaya setengah meremehkan.

"Tenang saja, Jihoon. Percayalah padaku." Soonyoung tersenyum, mengingatkan Jihoon akan hamster peliharaan teman SDnya dulu.

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau sesuatu terjadi ke suaraku, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Siap, tuan putri~"

Jihoon menendang tulang kering Soonyoung sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar pulang dengan menerobos hujan.

Esoknya, Jihoon bisa latihan dengan suaranya yang bagus seperti biasa, namuna ia harus sabar mendengarkan keluhan Soonyong tentang kepalanya yang sakit dan hidungnya yang beringus.

.

.

Hari H. Jihoon berjalan mondar-mandir di _backstage_. Soonyoung yang berdiri di dekatnya merasa pusing melihat tingkah Jihoon. Mereka akan tampil setelah yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak bisa diam ya?"

"Tidak bisa, Soonyoung."

"Gugup?"

"Entahlah."

Jihoon merasa sedikit khawatir. Sebenarnya, saat kelas satu ia juga tampil saat festival sekolah sih. Masalahnya, tahun lalu yang menonton tidak sebanyak tahun ini dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Jihoon."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku berbuat kesalahan? Bagaimana jika suaraku tidak stabil nanti?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Jihoon. Tenang saja. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, aku akan berada di sampingmu saat itu."

Jihoon masih berjalan mondar-mandir. Tampaknya kekhawatirannya belum hilang. Soonyoung tidak suka melihat Jihoon seperti itu. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Jihoon, membuat Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kujanjikan kalau _performance_ kita nanti lancar."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Kalau tidak lancar?"

"Maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Belum sempat Jihoon membalas perkataan Soonyoung, mereka sudah diminta untuk bersiap. Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum, ia janji akan berterima-kasih kepada pemuda yang sedang memegang tangannya ini jika mereka tampil bagus nanti.

Saat itu, mereka tampil dengan sempurna.

.

.

Festival sekolah. Sekarang sudah malam. Orang-orang sedang menyalakan api unggun sambil bernyanyi dan menari ceria di lapangan sekolah. Jihoon dapat melihat teman-temannya. Satu orang yang ia tidak rasakan keberadaaanya, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jun, kau tahu dimana Soonyoung?"

"Dia izin ke kelasnya. Ada yang mau diambil katanya."

"Ok, makasih ya."

Jihoon melangkah cepat ke dalam bangunan kelas dua. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Soonyoung, meminta balasan dari janjinya serta berterima kasih ke Soonyoung. Masuk ke dalam kelas, Jihoon dapat melihat punggung Soonyoung yang sedang melihat pemandangan lapangan sekolah yang ramai dari jendela kelas. Jihoon menepuk pundak Soonyoung. Ia lalu berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

"Jihoon, kenapa kau di sini? Kukira kau ikut bersenang-senang dengan mereka di bawah?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya tanya begitu. Aku pikir tadinya kau bersama dengan kami di bawah."

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil sesuatu."

"Dan tidak kembali ke bawah?"

"Yah, kau tahu.."

Hening sejenak.

"..ada saatnya dimana aku ingin menikmati waktuku sendirian, terutama setelah tampil seperti tadi."

"Heh, haruskah aku pergi?" ucap Jihoon lalu bersikap seolah akan beranjak pergi, sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung menahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Tetaplah di sini."

Jihoon menelan air ludahnya. Ekspresi yang Soonyoung tunjukan sekarang, ekspresi itu baru pertama kali ia lihat. Menenangkan tapi menuntut, seolah memaksa Jihoon untuk tetap berada di sini.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya kemudian asyik melihat orang-orang di bawah sana yang menari di sekitar api unggun, sedangkan beberapa sedang menyiapkan kembang api. Tidak ada yang bicara di antar mereka berdua.

"Rasanya aneh." ujar Jihoon tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kita pertama kali berkenalan sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, namun kita berdua seperti ini pada malam festival kebudayaan. Seolah kita telah lama kenal."

"Heh~ Benarkah? Menurutku empat bulan bukan waktu yang singkat."

"Bagiku itu waktu yang singkat. Kita bahkan tidak sekelas, tapi aku bisa sedekat ini denganmu." Jihoon tersenyum. Sungguh manis di mata Soonyoung. "Meskipun aku tahu kau menganggapku sebagai satu di antara banyaknya temanmu yang lain, tapi bagiku kau lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Makasih sudah menjadikanku temanmu, Soonyoung."

Pipi Soonyoung bersemu merah. Jihoon yang berterima kasih sambil tersenyum itu menurutnya sangat manis.

"Jihoon,"

"Ya?"

"Masih ingat dengan janjiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau baru mengatakannya tadi sore. Kau kira ingatanku seburuk apa?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung kesal.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, "Iya, iya. Jangan marah dong, nanti manisnya hilang."

"Aku turun ke bawah sekarang."

"Jihoon, jangan pergi!"

Untung Jihoon tidak jadi ngambek. Suasana di antar mereka berdua pun kembali seperti semula.

"Yang ingin kukatakan itu sebenarnya.."

Soonyoung mengambil oksigen sejenak.

"..Aku telah mengagumimu sejak lama."

"Eh?"

"Empat bulan yang lalu itu.. Itu bukan pertama kalinya aku mengenalmu. Ingat saat aku memanggilmu 'Jihoon-ssi'? Aku sudah tahu namamu sejak lama. Kau pernah menyanyi untuk lomba di sebuah _mall_ ketika kelas satu pada saat akhir semester satu, bukan? Aku sedang jalan-jalan sendiri saat itu untuk mengobati _mood_ ku yang buruk. Mendengar suaramu membuat _mood_ ku langsung membaik. Terima kasih untuk itu."

Kali ini, pipi Jihoon lah yang bersemu merah.

"Saat festival sekolah tahun lalu, kau tampil dengan bernyanyi. Saat itulah aku tahu ternyata kita satu sekolah." Soonyoung melanjutkan, "Ketika kelas dua, kau menjadi ketua klub, begitu pula denganku. Sering kali kita duduk bersebelahan saat rapat antar klub. Mukamu manis sekali. Itulah salah satu alasan aku rajin menghadiri rapat-rapat seperti itu. Makasih."

Dengan ucapan itu, pipi Jihoon semakin memerah.

"Saat kau menghampiriku karena musik dari ruang klub _dance_ yang mengganggu klub musik, itu sebenarnya salah Jun yang memasang _volume_ _speaker_ yang terlalu besar, namun sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan.." ujar Jihoon dengan pipi yang memerah.

Soonyoung tidak peduli. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku sangat mengagumi, Ji. Bagiku, kau luar biasa. Terima kasih sudah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman biasa."

Jihoon yakin ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang teman biasa berdua denganku di kelas saat malam festival sekolah, terutama ketika sebenarnya aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Dengan berakhirnya perkataan Soonyoung, bunyi kembang api terdengar. Indah. Jihoon bersyukur ia bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan Soonyoung di sampingnya.

Malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan mungkin Jihoon lupakan. Tidak akan pernah.

.

_ToBeContinued_

.

Halo~ Makasih udah baca fanfic ini.

[1] Fanfic ini awalnya pengen dibikin jadi _oneshot_ tapi karena terlalu panjang, mungkin bakal saya jadiin sekitar tiga _chapter_.

[2] Itu terakhirnya SoonHoon masih temenan loh ya. Yah, semacam TTM gitu lah, hihi.

Heum heum. Kritik, saran, dan respon anda sangat berarti untuk saya. _Review_ juseyooo~


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

 _._

 _._

 _Kau seharusnya tidak membuat janji yang tidak dapat kau tepati, Kwon Soonyoung._

 _._

 _._

Naik ke kelas tiga, Jihoon dan Soonyoung berada di kelas yang sama. Soonyoung tentu sangat senang. Bahkan ketika Soonyoung tahu, ia langsung mencari Jihoon kemudian memeluk yang lebih pendek hingga terangkat beberapa sentimeter dari lantai. Jihoon juga senang bisa sekelas dengan Soonyoung.

Satu hal yang yang membuat _keduanya_ sedikit kecewa, jarak kursi mereka cukup jauh.

"Jihoon! Kursi kita jaraknya jauh sekali.. Rasanya pengaturan tempat duduk ini jelek sekali~" ujar Soonyoung penuh rasa kekecewaan usai mereka mengatur tempat duduk masing-masing. Soonyoung sekarang sedang berdiri di depan meja Jihoon.

"Iya.." ucap Jihoon dengan siku di atas meja sambil memangku kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Soonyoung terharu, ada nada kecewa dari ucapan Jihoon. Ia mengira Jihoon akan bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Jihoon.. Kau juga kecewa karna letak tempat duduk kita yang berjauhan?"

Jihoon mendecih, "Siapa bilang?"

"Eh, tapi kau tadi bilang iya."

"Aku mengiyakan ucapanmu yang bilang bahwa pengaturan tempat duduk ini jelek sekali." Jihoon memasang wajah cemberut. "Sebenarnya sih, mau kursi kita jaraknya sejauh inti bumi dan langit ketujuh pun, aku tidak peduli." Lanjutnya, "Tapi masalahnya, aku duduk paling depan dekat meja guru pula, makanya menurutku pengaturan tempat duduk ini jelek sekali.'

 _Mood_ Soonyoung langsung berubah. Muka Soonyoung terlihat sangat dingin sekarang.

"Hei, Soonyoung, kau tidak ingin tukar tempat denganku?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga matanya terlihat hanya seperti sebuah garis. "Tukar tempat?"

"Iya. Tempatmu ada di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela kan? Mau tidak?"

"Hem, coba kau ber- _aegyo_ dulu."

"Eh? Tidak mau, ah."

"Mau tukar tempat tidak?"

Jihoon berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ia lakukan saja, dibanding harus duduk di tempat ini selama beberapa bulan.

"Baiklah."

Jihoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu memposisikannya di samping pipinya yang ia gembungkan, "Soonyoung, tukar tempat dengan Jihoon-ie ya? _Bbuing-bbuing."_

Unyu. Unyu sekali. Soonyoung bersumpah ia bisa diabetes jika Jihoon terlalu sering melakukan _aegyo_ seperti ini.

"Sudah kan?

"Berdirilah, Jihoon."

"Yey, Soonyoung memang yang terbaik~"

Jihoon berdiri sesuai permintaan Soonyoung. Ekspetasinya, Soonyoung akan mengambil tas Jihoon dan meletakannya di meja Soonyoung dan bukannya mengangkat meja dan kursi Jihoon, meletakkanya tepat di depan meja guru.

"Soonyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Jihoon. Ia bingung melihat mejanya yang kini berada sangat dekat dengan meja guru.

"Memperbaiki letak tempat dudukmu." jawab Soonyoung. "Bagus kan? Dengan begini, mungkin kau bisa jadi anak kesayangan guru, Ji. Oh ya, hati-hati dengan Park _seonsaengnim_. Jangan terlalu lama menatapnya. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan sekolah dengan alasan hamil muda, oke?" Soonyoung tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Pemuda itu lalu berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat.

Jihoon murka, tentu saja. Ia langsung mengejar Soonyoung. "Pabo Kwon! Kemari kau!"

Yang dikejar hanya tertawa biasa saja, "Tangkap aku kalau bisa, Jihoon~"

Hari itu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung diberi hukuman oleh Park _seonsaengnim_ karena lari dan membuat keributan di koridor.

.

.

Soonyoung itu baik. Ia terkadang bisa menjadi sangat baik seperti malaikat dan terkadang, Soonyoung bisa menjadi sangat jahil seperti setan. Makanya ketika Yoongi—kakak sepupu yang tinggal serumah dengan Jihoon—menanyakan Soonyoung itu siapa saat mereka berdua tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga, jawaban Jihoon simpel saja.

"Kwon Soonyoung itu bocah setan dari Namyangju yang terkadang bisa sebaik malaikat."

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Kukira kalian berteman."

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa jawabanmu sesadis itu?"

"Bukannya Yoongi _hyung_ juga sering kali bersikap sadis ke Jimin _hyung?_ "

Yoongi mendengus, "Jangan membawa-bawa nama si bodoh itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi yang sedang ngambek dengan pacarnya.

"Hei, apa kalian memang berteman?"

"Tanya saja ke Soonyoung, ia pasti menjawab 'ya'."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku.. Apa kalian benar-benar cuma teman?"

"Tentu saja, kami cuma teman." ujar Jihoon dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Heh, lalu kenapa pipimu merah? Kalian pacaran ya, Jihoon?"

"Tidak. Pipiku tidak merah dan kami tidak pacaran."

"Kalau begitu kau menyukainya lebih dari sebagai seorang teman." tambah Yoongi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak, _hyung._ Kau salah." Pipi Jihoon semakin memerah, "Sudahlah, aku capek. Aku ke kamar."

Jihoon beranjak ke kamarnya, sedangkan Yoongi masih memasang senyuman jahil di wajahnya. "Ya ya~ Terserah kau saja, Jihoon."

Dalam hati, Jihoon membenarkan perkataan Yoongi. Ia merasa menjalani hubungan dengan Soonyoung sebagai teman saja tidak cukup. Ia ingin lebih. Ya, Jihoon memang serakah saat itu.

.

.

Esoknya, Jihoon menunggu Soonyoung di ruang klub _dance._ Niat awalnya sih, ia hanya ingin menunggu Soonyoung untuk pulang bersama, tapi ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Yoongi kemarin.

"Soonyoung," panggil Jihoon. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi secara terbalik dengan menyandarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung kursi sambil memperhatikan Soonyoung yang sedang menari.

"Hem?" respon Soonyoung. Ia masih terus menari.

"Sebenarnya.. hubungan kita ini apa?"

Berhenti. Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Jihoon, "Kau terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang galau."

Jihoon memasang muka cemberut, "Aku ini lelaki tulen, Kwon!"

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ bertanya seperti itu kepadaku kemarin. Kujawab kalau kita ini teman, tapi rasanya kurang _srek_. Kau tahu aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman."

Soonyoung mematikan musik di ponselnya yang mengiringi ia latihan tadi, "Hem, memangnya maumu bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu.." jawab Jihoon bingung.

"Kau juga lebih berharga bagiku dari sekedar teman, Ji, tapi tidak cocok rasanya jika hubungan ini dibilang persahabatan." Soonyoung mengambil handuk kecilnya yang ia letakan di meja dekat kursi Jihoon, "Kau juga bukan pacar ataupun kekasihku." Soonyoung tertawa kecil.

Mendengar itu, Jihoon makin cemberut, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya.

"Kalau menurutku sih.." Soonyoung meminum air mineralnya kemudian melirik Jihoon, "Kalau ada yang tanya begitu denganku, aku akan bilang kau temanku. Toh, cukup aku yang tau seberapa berharganya Lee Jihoon bagiku." Jihoon diam. Soonyoung memutar kembali musik di ponselnya kemudian lanjut latihan.

Waktu itu, Jihoon berdoa agar Soonyoung tidak dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

Jihoon percaya bahwa Soonyoung menganggapnya sebagai teman yang berharga. Pernah suatu saat mereka _camping_ seangkatan di sebuah kaki gunung. Malam itu, mereka mengadakan eksplorasi per grup di hutan terdekat. Jihoon dan Soonyoung segrup dengan Seokmin, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu.

Hujan. Tanah becek hingga sangat rawan untuk tergelincir. Mereka berjalan dengan urutan Mingyu, Seokmin, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jihoon. Jihoon merasa hari itu mungkin hari sialnya, ia tergelincir hingga ke dataran yang lebih rendah. Tanah yang licin menyebabkan Jihoon sulit untuk kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Terpisah dari grupnya, posisinya yang paling belakang membuatnya yakin tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia menghilang. Ditambah lagi, suaranya sedang serak hingga hampir habis. Berteriak pun percuma.

Jihoon hampir menangis, tapi ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Sialnya, hujan semakin deras, jaringan menjadi sangat jelek. Jihoon duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri.

Bunyi guntur terdengar. Jihoon langsung kaget. Ia memeluk lututnya lebih erat.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak berjalan paling belakang.."

Jihoon lelah dan takut. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kala itu.

.

Bangun. Jihoon merasa suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dari yang seharusnya, sedangkan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Soonyoung yang tidur di sampingnya berbantalkan tangannya sendiri. Jihoon mengatur posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki diluruskan. Ia melihat sekeliling, mereka berdua ada di tenda sekarang.

Matahari bersinar semakin terang, Soonyoung pun terbangun. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Jihoon yang di sampingnya juga sudah terbangun.

"Jihoon, kau sudah sadar!"

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon erat. Sangat erat seolah jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja, Jihoon akan pergi.

"Jihoon!" Wonwoo dan Seokmin yang baru masuk ke tenda itu langsung berseru keras. Wonwoo berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter sekolah. Seokmin berjalan masuk sambil membawa makanan untuk Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada Soonyoung, Jihoon." ujar Seokmin.

"Hem?"

"Soonyoung yang pertama kali sadar kau menghilang dan langsung berteriak histeris. Ia juga yang berusaha paling keras mencarimu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri." Seokmin mengatakan itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku bodoh sekali! Harusnya aku menjaganya yang berada di belakangku, bukannya hanya berjalan sambil memikirkan diriku sendiri! Ini semua salahku!" seru Seokmin, menirukan suara Soonyoung. "Ketika ia menemukanmu. Ia menangis. Mukanya jadi jelek sekali, kau tahu."

Jihoon tersenyum, masih dengan Soonyoung yang memeluknya.

"Apalagi ketika ia tahu kau demam tinggi karena hujan. Ia bersikeras tidak mau pergi dari tenda ini dan memutuskan untuk menemanimu semalaman dengan air mata yang terus keluar." Seokmin mengatur suaranya menjadi seperti Soonyoung (dan gagal, tentu saja). "Aku tidak mau, _seonsaengnim_! Bagaimana kalau Jihoon mati karena aku? Jihoon tidak boleh mati!"

Jihoon dan Seokmin tertawa kecil.

Soonyoung lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Jihoon kemudian mengusap matanya, menghapus air matanya yang telah keluar meski tidak banyak, "Itu karena kau sangat berharga bagiku, Ji. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu."

Jihoon tersipu malu. Apakah itu kalimat yang cocok dikatakan ke seorang teman?

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia lalu mengusap rambut Soonyoung, "Makasih." Setelahnya, Jihoon kembali menerima pelukan erat Soonyoung.

.

.

Festival sekolah. Mereka kembali menikmati malam bersama. Bedanya, jika tahun lalu Jihoon yang menghampiri Soonyoung, maka sekarang, Soonyounglah yang mengajak Jihoon. Pemuda sipit itu membawa Jihoon ke atap sekolah, menikmati waktu berdua menunggu kembang api.

Soonyoung sedang terbaring di lantai dengan kepalanya yang menghadap ke atas, sedangkan Jihoon sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pagar pembatas atap bangunan tersebut.

'"Jihoon."

"Ya?" respon Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan sekolah yang ramai seperti tahun lalu.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan ketika melihat langit seperti ini saat malam hari?"

"Tidak." jawab Jihoon dingin, tapi Soonyoung nampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan respon dingin Jihoon.

"Aku membayangkan jika bintang jatuh muncul. Kupikir aku mungkin bisa membuat beberapa permintaan." ujar Soonyoung lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Itu konyol. Mustahil bintang jatuh muncul, ini Seoul—jika kau lupa, Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung bangkit. Ia berjalan perlahan kemudian berdiri di samping Jihoon, "Hei, mau dengar salah satu permintaanku?"

Jihoon menoleh, "Katakan satu yang paling realistik."

"Aku berharap hubungan kita akan selalu seperti ini bahkan lebih dekat lagi. Aku ingin sering-sering menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu."

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya dari Soonyoung, "Kau tahu, itu mungkin tidak akan terkabul."

Soonyoung menunjukan wajah protes, "Eh, kenapa?"

"Kita sebentar lagi lulus. Aku yakin kita nantinya akan sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Kau dengan duniamu dan aku dengan duniaku, jadi jangan terlalu berharap, Soonyoung. Kau pasti akan melupakanku suatu saat nanti."

Soonyoung merengut, "Tidak akan, Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa aku dengan gampangnya melupakanmu?"

"Dan itulah yang semua orang katakan." Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan orang lain, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Lee Jihoon."

"Bohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong." Soonyoung menatap Jihoon serius, sedangkan Jihoon hanya menatap Soonyoung datar.

"Benarkah?"

Soonyoung mengangguk mantap, "Aku—Kwon Soonyoung—berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan Lee Jihoon sampai sisa umurku berakhir."

"Kalau kau lupa?"

"Datanglah kepadaku dan aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Heh, memangnya kau jin pengabul permintaan?"

Dalam hati, Jihoon berharap Soonyoung tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

.

.

Hari kelulusan. Acara formal telah selesai. Jihoon sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Wonwoo dan Seokmin. Ponsel Jihoon bergetar. Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan teks.

 _From: Soonyoung_

 _Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah_

Jihoon segera pamit dengan Wonwoo dan Seomin. Ia berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia sebenarnya tidak punya ide tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan Soonyoung, tapi firasatnya berkata bahwa itu adalah hal penting.

Jihoon membuka pintu atap sekolah, dilihatnya Soonyoung yang sedang berdiri dekat pagar pembatas dengan kepala yang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Soonyoung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Coba tebak."

Kesal. "Aku bukan datang ke sini untuk main tebak-tebakan, Soonyoung."

"Iya iya~ Jangan cemberut begitu, dong." Soonyoung tersenyum jahil. Jihoon masih terlihat agak kesal.

Diam.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung membuka mulutnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon. Jadilah pacarku."

"Eh?" Jihoon terkejut.

"Tidak mau ya?" Raut muka Soonyoung terlihat kecewa.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Maksudku.. Aku—" Jihoon _speachless_. Mukanya memerah. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Soonyoung yang berdiri di depannya tersenyum sambil menunggu dengan sabar.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya. Ia menarik kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan., "Kau pernah bilang ingin masuk di universitas yang sama denganku kan?" Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kalau kita masuk di universitas yang sama, aku akan menerimamu."

"Tapi kalau tidak," Jihoon mencium bibir Soonyoung singkat, "Maka aku juga akan menerimamu." Jihoon tersenyum. Soonyoung juga tersenyum. Ia lalu memeluk Jihoon erat kemudian mencium bibir pemuda yang lebih mungil.

Hari itu, Jihoon sangat bahagia.

.

_ToBeContinued_

.

Halo~ Makasih buat yang udah R&R chapter sebelumnya. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca _chapter_ ini.

[1] Ini belum masuk konflik sih. Fanfic ini mungkin selesai dalam satu atau dua _chapter_ lagi (kalau masih lanjut, hihi)

[2] Saya lihat kemarin banyak author yang open req. ya? (padahal cuma lihat dua) Haruskah saya ikut juga? /plak/ #NggakTauDiri

[3] Maaf kalau ff ini tambah jelek :'v

Heum heum. Kritik, saran, dan respon anda sangat berarti untuk saya. Review juseyooo~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, etc.

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

 _._

 _Kau seharusnya tidak membuat janji yang tidak dapat kau tepati, Kwon Soonyoung._

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung itu dekat dengan Jihoon (Iyalah, Jihoon kan pacarnya). Soonyoung juga dekat dengan kakak sepupu Jihoon, Yoongi. Tidak dekat-dekat amat sih, yang jelas Soonyoung tidak ragu untuk bermanja dengan Jihoon di depan Yoongi, bahkan di depan pacar Yoongi, Jimin.

Contohnya saja seperti suatu malam dimana pengumuman Universitas Kyunghee sudah ada dan hasilnya; Soonyoung dan Jihoon diterima di jurusan yang sama.

"Soonyoung, jangan dekat-dekat. Rasanya tidak nyaman!"

"Habisnya aku kan senang bisa bersama lagi denganmu, Ji!"

Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berada di sofa. Kepala Yoongi yang sedang berbaring berada di atas paha Jimin yang sedang menonton TV dengan sebungkus _snack_ di tangannya. Soonyoung dan Jihoon duduk di atas lantai beralaskan karpet. Tangan kanan Jihoon menopang kepalanya dengan siku yang diletakan di atas meja kecil sedangkan Soonyoung duduk di samping Jihoon dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada pundak Jihoon. _Double date?_ Sepertinya bukan, Jimin hanya datang untuk menemani pacarnya di rumah keluarga Lee, sebab Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sedang pergi ke luar kota sedangkan Soonyoung datang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pemuda bermata sipit itu sedang ingin berada di dekat Jihoon katanya.

"Senang apanya. Aku justru merasa bosan harus melihat mukamu terus."

"Bosan-bosan begitu kau juga suka kan? Dasar tidak jujur."

Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengaduh, "Ji, jangan pukul kepalaku. Nanti kalau aku gegar otak, kau malah menangis meraung-raung."

Kesal. Jihoon kembali memukul kepala Soonyoung.

"Jimin hyung! Aku butuh saranmu menangani pacar tukang pukul seperti Jihoon!"

Jihoon lagi-lagi memukul kepala Soonyoung.

"Maaf, Soonyoung. Yoongi hyung memang tsundere tapi dia bukan tukang pukul."

Yoongi langsung memukul dada Jimin.

.

.

Pulang kuliah. Menaiki bis di jam ramai itu sebenarnya melelahkan.

"Jihoon, kau tidak apa?" Jihoon mengangguk.

Jujur saja ia juga ingin duduk seperti Soonyoung. Ia lelah, tapi tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang kosong. Hal itu memaksanya untuk berdiri di dekat Soonyoung seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mungkin memaksa kekasihnya untuk berdiri sementara ia duduk. Ia tahu Soonyoung lebih lelah darinya setelah kegiatan dan jam kuliah yang padat.

"Yakin? Aku bisa membiarkanmu duduk kalau kau mau."

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Yakin bisa tahan berdiri terus?"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi.

Soonyoung diam. Tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Tangannya lalu tergerak menarik tangan Jihoon. Tubuh yang lebih kecil kini berada dalam pelukan yang lebih besar.

"Yak! Kwon Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon dengan suara pelan. Ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga berteriak dengan suara besar di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Jihoon. Tenang saja."

"Tenang saja katamu?"

Bagaimana mungkin Jihoon bisa tenang jika ia duduk di atas pangkuan Soonyoung seperti ini? Ini memalukan.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan, kok." Soonyoung memeluk tubuh Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. Jihoon sebenarnya ingin pasrah saja, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Waktu itu, perjalanan di bis tersebut terasa lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

.

.

Hari Sabtu di bulan Maret di sebuah Kafe. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang makan berdua.

"Jihoon, kenapa mukamu terlihat beda sekali di sini?"

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Soonyoung sedang memegang ponsel Jihoon yang menampakan foto Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang sedang _selfie_ berdua.

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Kau tersenyum manis sekali di sini, Jihoon- _ie_. Bukan hanya di foto yang ini saja. Di foto-foto yang lain juga. Pokoknya kau selalu tersenyum di semua foto yang ada di ponselmu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajar kalau aku tersenyum."

"Wajar, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan foto-fotomu yang ada di ponselku itu sama sekali tidak wajar."

Jihoon kembali fokus dengan makanannya, "Salah sendiri mengambil fotoku dengan paksa."

"Aku kan hanya ingin punya fotomu untuk disimpan, tapi kau selalu menolak saat kuajak foto berdua.."

Suram. Jihoon paling tidak suka kalau Soonyoung sudah menunjukan wajah murung seperti itu.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?"

Cerah. Jihoon dapat melihat senyuman di wajah Soonyoung.

"Aku ingin foto berdua denganmu menggunakan ponselku."

"Ya sudah."

Soonyoung lalu dengan cepat mengatur kamera depan ponselnya. Memposisikannya di depan wajahnya dan Jihoon lalu mengambil beberapa foto. Soonyoung tersenyum puas, sedangkan Jihoon kembali fokus dengan makanannya, berusaha mengabaikan Soonyoung yang kini mengeluarkan beberapa kata seperti "Manis" dan "Lucu" atau kalimat "Manisnya pacarku" yang sebenarnya membuat Jihoon ingin memukul Soonyoung.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sunyi. Jihoon menoleh ke arah Soonyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Jihoon. Ia langsung mengambil paksa ponsel Soonyoung yang tadinya digunakan Soonyoung untuk memotretnya diam-diam. Sang pelaku hanya cengengesan.

"Tenang saja, Jihoon. Kau terlihat manis di foto-foto yang kuambil. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah terlihat jelek."

Uh, inilah alasan kenapa Jihoon tidak suka Soonyoung memotretnya.

.

.

Awal bulan Juli itu masih termasuk musim hujan. Jihoon turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi dengan sekantong plastik belanjaan berisikan beberapa barang untuk seseorang yang sedang sakit, Kwon Soonyoung.

Ya, Soonyoung sedang sakit sekarang. Si Bodoh itu dengan percaya dirinya pulang dari rumah Jihoon tadi malam sambil menaiki motornya. Langit sudah mulai rintik saat itu, tapi Soonyoung menolak tawaran Jihoon yang ingin meminjami jaket tahan air. Alhasil, ketika hujan semakin deras saat Soonyoung masih dalam perjalanan pulang, ia pun langsung sakit keesokan harinya.

Jihoon pun menjenguk Soonyoung sesegera mungkin setelah ia pulang kuliah. Jihoon semakin bergegas ketika ia tahu Park Jungsoo, paman Soonyoung yang tinggal serumah dengan Soonyoung di Seoul sedang punya urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal di tempat kerjanya. Karena itulah, Jihoon tadi juga sempat mampir di tempat kerja Jungsoo untuk mengambil kunci rumah.

Jihoon membuka pintu rumah itu perlahan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Soonyoung yang kemungkinan besar sedang beristirahat sekarang. Selesai meletakan kantong plastik yang ia bawa di dapur, Jihoon berjalan ke kamar Soonyoung.

Jihoon melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung dengan perlahan. Sosok yang sedang tidur di atas tempat tidur itu terlihat tenang. Jihoon lalu memindahkan sebuah kursi di dalam kamar itu sehingga ia bisa duduk di dekat ranjang Soonyoung.

Jihoon memandang wajah pemuda yang sedang sakit itu, "Soonyoung- _ie.._ "

Soonyoung tiba-tiba membuka matanya, membuat tatapan kedua pemuda itu bertemu.

"Ah, maaf membangunkanmu." Jihoon dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil.

"Memperhatikan wajah orang yang sedang tidur secara diam-diam itu tidak baik, Jihoon- _ie._ "

"Berisik.. Aku tidak memperhatikan wajahmu."

"Berbohong juga tidak baik."

"…"

"Tapi karena kau yang melakukannya, kurasa tidak apa-apa!"

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dengan tatapan 'Apa maksudmu, bodoh.'.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , mungkin kalau aku sedang tidak sakit sekarang, sudah dari tadi aku mencium bibirmu."

Jihoon merasa Soonyoung yang sedang sakit dan yang sedang sehat itu sebenarnya sama saja.

.

.

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di bulan September. Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Membalikkan badannya, ia lalu melihat Soonyoung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggunakan celana pendek dengan handuk di pundaknya. Di sinilah Jihoon, di atas kasur Soonyoung tanpa pakaian dengan selimut membungkus badannya serta beberapa bagian badan yang terasa sakit akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Pagi, Jihoon." Soonyoung tersenyum. Jihoon diam, tidak punya _mood_ untuk membalas sapaan Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?"

"Aku lapar. Ambilkan aku makanan, Soonyoung."

"Kau harus mandi dulu, Jihoon. Ini sudah jam 9."

"…" Jihoon membalikkan badannya, membuat Soonyoung dapat melihat punggung pemuda itu.

"Ji, kau tidak ingin mandi?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon perlahan. Jihoon sama sekali tidak merespon Soonyoung.

"Tumben Jihoon jorok."

Mendengar itu, Jihoon membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Soonyoung tidak terima.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya.

Jihoon diam sejenak memandang wajah Soonyoung kemudian menarik napas, "Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa berdiri."

Diam. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Jihoon dapat melihat senyuman di wajah Soonyoung.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin mandi lagi."

Jihoon terkejut. Badannya tiba-tiba diangkat oleh Soonyoung, meninggalkan selimut yang tergeletak berantakan di atas kasur. Jihoon refleks memeluk leher Soonyoung. Ia tidak ingin jatuh saat Soonyoung dengan tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Kalau begini tidak apa kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tahu hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya membuatnya memerah, mengingat mereka telah melakukan banyak hal yang seharusnya—bagi Jihoon—lebih memalukan daripada ini. Tapi tetap saja, Soonyoung selalu berhasil membuat pipinya memerah dengan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Saat itu, Jihoon merasa agak terkejut karena Soonyoung tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya pelan

.

.

22 November. Hari ini Jihoon ulang tahun. Teman-temannya ramai mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan beberapa memberikannya kado. Yoongi hyung mengajaknya ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli barang yang ia inginkan. Ayahnya pulang cepat untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ibunya memasakan makanan kesukaannya. Jihoon sebenarnya sangat senang, namun tanpa kehadiran pemuda berisik bermata sipit itu, rasanya ada yang kurang.

Soonyoung pergi ke Namyangju sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ibu Soonyoung sakit. Jihoon tidak mungkin melarang Soonyoung pergi, ia tahu seberapa sayangnya Soonyoung dengan ibunya. Selama beberapa hari ini, Soonyoung hanya menghubungi Jihoon sekitar dua-tiga kali. Jihoon sebenarnya ingin sekali menghubungi Soonyoung, namun ia merasa tidak enak, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Soonyoung dengan panggilan-panggilannya. Jihoon mengirimi Soonyoung beberapa SMS dan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak membalas satupun SMSnya.

Jam di meja kamar Jihoon telah menunjukan pukul 11.26 dan Jihoon belum menerima panggilan dari Soonyoung sama sekali hari ini, SMS pun tidak.

Menghela nafas panjang. Pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh tujuh menit.

 _Mungkin ia sedang sibuk_.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Baru saja Jihoon berusaha untuk tidur, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Jihoon meraih ponselnya, merasa senang ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Kwon Soonyoung. Ia cepat-cepat menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Jihoon-ie. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"_

"Aku baru saja berusaha untuk tidur saat kau meneleponku, Soonyoung-ie."

" _Eum, apa kau bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ada di depan pagar."_

Jihoon langsung beranjak keluar dengan langkah hati-hati karena takut membangunkan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Saat ia membuka pintu depan, ia hanya melihat pagar rumah tanpa adanya keberadaan berjalan cepat hingga ke depan pagar. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Soonyoung kalau Soonyoung melakukan ini untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau lama, Jihoon."

Jihoon menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia lalu mendapati Soonyoung yang sedang berjongkok sambil bersandar di depan tembok dengan papan nama keluarga Lee di atas kepalanya.

Soonyoung berdiri, membuat ransel di pundaknya juga ikut terangkat. Jihoon merasa Soonyoung terlihat kedinginan sekarang, meskipun Soonyoung mengenakan pakaian yang terlapiskan dengan mantel dan syal di leher serta celana panjang yang harusnya cukup untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" Soonyoung meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jihoon.

 _Dingin_. Jihoon meraih kedua tangan Soonyoung, "Ayo masuk ke dalam."

.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sekarang sedang berada di ruang makan. Keduanya duduk di meja makan keluarga Lee dengan dua gelas berisikan teh hangat berada di depan mereka berdua. Soonyoung meraih gelas tersebut, meminum teh di dalamnya kemudian menengok ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebelas lewat lima puluh menit.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jihoon- _ie_."

"…"

"Aku tahu ini lambat sekali. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengucapkannya lewat SNS, SMS, ataupun telepon; tapi aku benar-benar ingin menyampaikannya langsung kepadamu."

"Tadinya kupikir kau mungkin melupakan hari ini hari ulang tahunku."

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." ujarnya, "Aku juga ingin menemuimu lebih cepat, tapi taksi yang kutumpangi dari bandara tadi bergerak dengan lambat gara-gara kemacetan. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk turun dan berlari sampai ke rumahmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak melakukannya?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

"Tapi aku melakukannya, Jihoon- _ie._ Aku turun dari taksi itu dan berlari. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, mungkin aku belum sampai di rumahmu sekarang."

"Lelah?"

"Tidak terlalu. Kebetulan jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh saat aku memutuskan berlari. Lagipula apapun yang kulakukan, itu tidak akan membuatku lelah selama itu kulakukan untukmu."

"Gombal." Jihoon memutar matanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar seperti gombalan." Soonyoung tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun, Lee Jihoon. Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu dan mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Jihoon dapat melihat keseriusan di mata Soonyoung, "Apa itu terdengar seperti gombalan?"

"Mungkin."

Soonyoung lalu mencium bibir pemuda manis di sampingnya.

Dalam hati, Jihoon berharap Soonyoung benar-benar menepati janjinya yang ia ucapkan saat itu.

.

.

 _Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi pemuda itu. Ia ingin selalu menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup Soonyoung. Ia tidak ingin Soonyoung pergi dari sisinya. Soonyung sangat berharga baginya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Soonyoung._

 _._

 _._

 _Sulit bagi Jihoon untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Soonyoung tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya_

 _._

 _._

 _Jihoon benar-benar takut kehilangan Soonyoung_

 _._

 _._

 _Ia takut_

 _._

 _._

 _Benar-benar_

.

.

 _Takut_

.

.

Suatu malam di Kota Seoul. Jihoon dan Soonyoung telah selesai kuliah. Sekarang mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Soonyoung mengendarai motor sambil membonceng Jihoon.

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah. Soonyoung memberhentikan motornya.

"Jihoon."

"Hem?"

Jihoon mendekatkan dirinya ke Soonyoung. Susah untuk mendengar dengan baik saat memakai helm seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jihoon _blank_ sejenak. Ia bingung kenapa pacarnya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jihoon lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Eh.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Jihoon mendengar suara kekehan pelan dari Soonyoung.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja."

 _Dasar aneh._

"Jadi, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Eum, aku mencintaimu."

"Syukurlah."

Lampu hijau.

Soonyoung melajukan motornya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

.

Halo. Makasih udah baca _chapter_ kali ini. Makasih juga sudah R &R _chapter_ sebelumnya.

[1] Maaf karena akhir-akhir ini lagi nggak aktif nulis. Saya kehilangan _mood_ untuk menulis SoonHoon karena banyaknya _moment_ SeokSoon :') Sebenarnya nggak apa-apa sih, tapi sedih aja liatnya.

[2] Ikut _Challenge_ TAKABUR yuk~ Bukan takabur yang artinya sombong, tapi takabur dengan kepanjangan "Tantangan Kolaborasi Buta Ramai-ramai". Jadi nantinya peserta ditantang untuk saling melanjutkan potongan fanfiksi yang sudah dibuat peserta lain. Menarik kan? Kekeke. Untuk lebih jelas, baca penjelasannya di grup FFn yang ada di FB ya~ Aku juga ikut :V tapi baru daftar dengan fandom "Seventeen" sih. Hehe.

[3] Udah liat MV barunya EXO? _Sorry_ , tapi menurutku ada beberapa bagian yang lucu hingga bikin ketawa :v Kakaka.

Heum heum. Kritik, saran, dan respon anda sangat berarti untuk saya. _Review_ juseyooo~


End file.
